


Who's my little slut?

by lii



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, slut！Isak
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lii/pseuds/lii
Summary: William发现了一个问题 整个the penetrators的人都有些过于迷恋Isak Valtersen了而且他还发现他的男孩和Chris搞在了一起他必须要采取行动





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emlary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emlary/gifts).



> 警告：3p 双龙 公共场所性爱
> 
> 今天出第四季预告我开心

William不是第一次听到他们谈论他的男孩了，第一次是在一个派对上，喝多了的Julian一向口无遮拦，他和Chris说着老大的那个男孩有多么的辣：我想要他赤裸着身体，被绑上被蒙上眼睛，恳求我让他释放，恳求我的老二塞进他的屁股里。这是他的原话。

第二次是他在洗手间听到Chris打电话，他知道Chris他在和Isak通话。大家都并非善类，也不是什么清心寡欲的人，他也没有权利去干涉Isak的生活。他只是有些担心，担心整个the penetrators都过于被Isak Valtersen这个人吸引了。

事实也是如此。

 

这一次他放学后看见Chris将刚刚下课的男孩直接拽走，两人一同钻进了Chris停在学校外转角处的车，年长的男孩却一点也沉不住气，像个毛头小子一样揽过Isak的脖子，啃噬着他的唇瓣。William在离他们不远处的车里看的一清二楚，他的内心有一些不爽，他想，这多半是出自占有欲吧。但是逐渐的，一个计划在他脑海中形成。

反正他的男孩也一直渴望着，不是吗？

 

*

 

“天啊，William，你要在这里操我吗？”Isak眨巴着眼睛，“这可是你们打败Yakuza的庆功会，本来你把我带来这样一个只应该有penetrators成员在的地方就很不应该了。”然后他又舔了舔自己的嘴唇——他一定是故意这样做的——William在心中想到。

他用可以称得上凶猛的力度将Isak推在门板上，然后野蛮的吻上了男孩，以阻止他再次用他那粉嫩的舌尖去诱惑众生。Isak热情的回吻他，他的手指深缠入身上男人的头发，另一只手搭在他的肩膀上，揉捏着他的肌肉，将他拉向自己。而William用最原始狂野的姿态将男孩顶在门上。

他们疯狂的亲吻，辗转呻吟，混乱又完美。William在他的唇畔低吼。“难道你不想要吗？小荡货，你认为我不知道吗，你渴望这个。”他那充满占有欲的双手攥紧了男孩，嘴唇不协调地和彼此的来回摩擦，愤怒而潮湿。

“哦天啊，”Isak大声的呻吟，William解开了他的裤子，然后将一只手探入其中。男孩挺起下身，往William的手掌中挺动。

在男孩快要达到高潮时，William压着嗓子在他耳边吐出了他的计划，让男孩瞪大了双眼，身体兴奋的抖动了一下。

“我了解你，Isak。”William声音低沉。“我知道你是怎么样子，我知道你需要什么，你想要什么。他们都那么想要得到你，而且你是知道的，不是吗？我也知道你的内心哀求着被大家操。”他加重了些手上的力度。“说出来，说你想要。”

Isak的阴茎硬的要爆炸了，但是令人生厌的是William束缚住了他的顶端，让他无法释放。

“求求你了。”

“说出来。”他固执的令人可怕。

“我想要。”

William低头看着男孩，而男孩心满意足的释放了自己。

 

*

 

Isak走向已经有些醉意的Chris，揽住他的脖颈吻上了他。

Penetrators的其他人都愣了一下，他们看向坐在沙发上喝酒的William，而后者却似乎并不在意的呷着手中的酒。

Chris反应了一下，然后热切的回吻着男孩。他的一把搂住Isak纤细的腰，那凶狠的力道像是要将他揉入自己的身体。他们的舌尖交缠，牙齿与嘴唇磕磕碰碰。但是Isak最终推开了他，他用自己的鼻尖蹭了蹭Chris的，然后蹲了下去。

他跪了下去，停在Chris的腿间，慢慢解开他的裤子，掏出了他的阴茎。然后他好好地表演了一番，诱惑地舔了舔嘴唇，将Chris的龟头引向自己的嘴唇。男孩没有立刻含进去，而是用舌尖挑弄着他，沿着他阴茎的血管舔过，然后用柔软的力道吮吸他，随后才开始用力。

Isak用嘴唇环住他的柱身，然后含了进去。他能感到Chris皮肤下奔涌的血液，在男孩吸吮他的时候他的血管搏动着。

他的阴茎在Isak口中跳动，他越来越深地捅进喉咙。让Isak不得不放松肌肉，吞进更多，但他实在太大了，几乎让他噎住，而Chris的手指更用力地攥紧男孩的头发，发出一道喘息，让Isak看到他有多么享受这个。

他让Chris的老二滑进喉咙，用力吸吮，动作加快，然后他发出嘶嘶的声响，开始向前挺动。男孩任他操弄自己的嘴巴，发出轻轻的低吟，让他更加发狂。

不知经过了多久，Chris几乎忘记了penetrators其他人的存在，尤其是William。他太沉浸于这个了。他的老二跳动了一下，射进了Isak的喉咙。

男孩爱透了这个。他咽下了每一滴液体，舔了舔嘴唇就好像这是他尝过最美味的东西。然后Isak又一次含住他，舔了一口。

 

*

 

William走上前拉起了还跪在地上的男孩，他的双手穿过男孩腋下，让Isak踉踉跄跄地栽倒在他的坏里。男孩夹在他和Chris中间，他抬头继续亲吻着Chris，然后又笑着侧过头，开始亲吻身后的William。

Penetrators的其他人都只是看着房间一角这三个人，大家依然说说笑笑，喝着手中的啤酒，但他们毫不遮掩的目光依然让Isak红了脸。

“不要在这里，”男孩小声祈求着William，被他和Chris半推半搡地拉进了房间，William又变魔术般不知从何找出一个眼罩，为Isak带上。

“接下来你要猜一猜，到底是谁在操你。”

男孩发出意味不明的呻吟，像细微的抗议，更像是渴了一般喝水的声音。他的气息微微发抖，两个penetrator散发出的荷尔蒙同时笼罩住他，让他陷入了一份类似嗑药之后的虚幻中。他轻轻的用鼻翼自胸腔跟外界交换气息，试图让自己稍微冷静一些，他的肩膀稍稍支起，想让胸部逃离那片快要令他沦陷其中的气息，而这个动作却并没有继续下去。

Isak发出一声惊喘，某个人——他觉得是Chris——将一个坚硬滚烫的东西放在了他臀缝的地方，并且缓慢的磨蹭着那里。所以他不辨方向地回头，“Chris。”他轻呼。男孩的猜测很明显是正确的，因为身后的男人非常受用的加重了摩擦的力道。

“你要我做什么？开口说出来。”Chris坏心肠地发问。

男孩不自觉地抬起臀胯，压下腰身，腰背上陷下一块好看的凹陷，他能感受到William的一只手在他的脊柱上来回摩挲着，从臀沟到蝴蝶骨的中央，另一只手轻轻掐住男孩胸前的红珠。

“啊...我想要你...”在William加重手上的力道时男孩惊叫出声。

Isak呜咽着，滚烫的性器跳动在他的身体上，让他被体内强烈的空虚感袭击着。

“操我...我想要你操我。”他几乎是哭出了声音。

Chris握住了他的两髋，将自己慢慢推了进去。

很快他的抽动变得快速而富有侵略性，他开始整根抽出然后用力撞进去研磨内壁，男孩的手指陷进了床单里，毫不掩饰地大声呻吟，向后应和着Chris节奏抽送自己的胯部，他的阴茎涨到了极点，前液随着他的动作沾染了深色的床单。

而William则缓缓将手上移，手背抚上了他的脸颊。男孩的脸颊滚烫，下意识的贴近了他的微凉的手背。他磨蹭着他的手，嘴唇微张，红色的舌尖慢慢探出来。

就在Chris再一次狠狠撞进他身体的时候，他仰起头，含住了William勃起的性器。他把它吞入口中，温润的舌头舔弄着那根沾满前液东西。William的太大了，他无法一下子将它吞进去，他尝试用鼻腔呼吸，可身后的撞击把他的呼吸都弄得紊乱无比，他无法吞咽口水，乱七八糟的热气混着口水顺着William的性器流淌下来。

男孩正用力的吸着他，薄薄的唇瓣勾勒着他性器的轮廓。而他很快发现这是错觉，因为他的嘴唇跟性器的摩擦而变得更红，更深，他嗯嗯啊啊的叫唤着，脖子随着被操的节奏而仰起来。

“Chris！”在他撞上男孩体内的那一点后，Isak尖叫出声，Chris拽着他的头发，他的老二状态极佳——如此粗硬，热切得令人难以承受。他就着冲力反复直击男孩敏感的尖叫出声，

“哦天啊，Chris！上帝啊。”男孩几乎流着泪胡乱的叫出声。“William救救我，”Isak依然被蒙着双眼，但是他无助的抬起头看向William的方向。这快感太多了，他被淹没在其中。

William伸手揭下了Isak的眼罩。他看着男孩泪眼朦胧的样子，从男孩口中抽出自己的阴茎。

Chris会意地抱起了男孩，William的几根手指沿着男孩的臀肉抚摸，一直来到他被贯穿的后穴，绕着被撑满的穴口打转，然后贴着巨大的阴茎一起探进他的肉穴。

“不！等等！”Isak猛得抽动了一下，瞪大眼睛，双腿踢着床单，努力想要撑起身体，让阴茎和手指离开他的后穴。“啊！这太多了！”他的屁股被填得太满，他真怕会被撑裂。

但William丝毫不为所动，手指依然伸进湿滑的后穴，撑开火热柔软的肉壁，硬是从被填满的肠道中扯开一丝缝隙。“啊…不…求你…”年轻的男孩无助地哀求，手指虚弱地抓住William的手腕，“我会坏的…Daddy…求你了。”

William抱住他的大腿，将阴茎抵住饱满的穴口，缓慢而坚定地插了进去。

Isak颤抖着呜咽，他的眼前模糊成一片，脑袋一阵眩晕，小腿无力地蹬动。William的阴茎依然一寸一寸地深入，直到两根巨大的肉棒撑开他的屁股，填满他的肠道，他的阴茎抽搐着，只射出几丝稀薄的白液，接着他颤抖了一阵，又喷出一道液体，喷在Isak自己的胸膛和小腹上。

他被操失禁了。Isak天旋地转的大脑里隐约地浮起这个念头。他身后的两个人也意识到了这一点，男孩爽得浑身颤抖，生理性的眼泪溢满眼眶，他张大嘴巴呼吸，唾液顺着嘴角流了下来。他从来没有被填得这么满，没有被打开得这样彻底过。他的阴茎被夹在他和William的下腹之间摩擦，只能无力地流出一小股透明的液体再顺着小腹流下，和肠液还有前液混在一起，让他的穴口更是一片泥泞。

等两人同时凶狠地撞击他的肉穴，将阴茎深深埋进他的身体里射精时，Isak尖叫起来，眼前一片白光闪过，快感的电流让他像触电一样抽搐。他感觉精液已经填满他的肚子，让他饱胀得想要呕吐。他被操得太狠太透，甚至昏过去了一阵子。

 

*

 

Isak再次醒来的时候他正躺在Chris的怀中。而后者正在看着他。

“William去和那些人庆祝了，宝贝。”Chris狠狠地亲了男孩一口。“你真是辣透了。”

Isak艰难的动了动双腿。“所以William已经发现我们的关系了。”

“嗯哼。”Chris伸出一只手摸着男孩的脸颊。“但是我觉得他也玩得挺开心的，不是吗？”


End file.
